random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 175
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 176|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:19:20 Hosts: Alex Matt Mitch Guest: Seth Rosen Intro: Alex installs Fallout Shelter. Vault 175 Overseer. Radroaches killed everyone except Brian Spiel and the baby girl from Tiffany. Closing Song: Chiptunes FantomenK? ---- Content Covered: Notable Facts: callback to stupid kid names by where they were conceived. Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *We're 25 episodes from 200. That's crazy. That's 175 more than I expected to do. *Matt if dead is still coming on. *Seth how do you feel about things you don't know or care about? **Seth - Passionately. *I spent over $100 on Amiibos. I'm stupid. **Mitch - I don't want WonderRed in Smash. They will make an Amiibo of him and I will ned of up the news. **Alex - Seriously, fuck you Nintendo. (Angry Jon fact) *I love it Mitch when you don't do the joke. *Too Much Semen guy. **Matt - Semen brings people together. **Mitch - Doom and Semen. Bad. *Keep that memory. *Could you delete all the past episodes? **Matt - Alright. **Seth - This is episode 1 of Random Assault. **Alex - If you retire or quit Klei you can immediate replace Kate. You will be our new transsexual. What are your thoughts on GamerGate? **Seth - Is that a real question? **Mitch - Not good. **Matt - He wasn't wrong. **Mitch - Not belligerent enough on the side of GamerGate. *It's a quiz but not a quiz. *Wait, you're in Vancouver? **Seth - Yeah. **Alex - That's where you are? **Seth - I live here. It's a city I live in. **Alex - It's a place? **Matt - Canada doesn't real. **Alex - I thought you lived in a place you could drive. **Mitch - He wouldn't be able to get past the spirit barrier that seperates Canada from the US. *Quiz called I'd think I'd rather starve. You made the game Don't Hungry International Cuisine. *I said 36 because my ex girlfriends cup size was 36C. **Matt - Ohhh. *If Dave comes back with a 79 Question quiz, I will break his nuts. *Country of origin? **Matt - Denver. *You have to work on updates for the rest of your life. **Matt - And Beefalo dicks. *You, we hate it when someone rips you off so what do you think of Random Assault being now the Don't Starve Podcast? Matt *Rich people eat all the garbage parts of the animal. *Place joke here yeah! I love Mad Libs go fuck you! *Make your own 1-800-RANDOMASSAULT *Hot Karl! Piss in my mouth. *Yakitky Yak. Don't eat my penis. **Alex - A Beefalo penis. *Oh no! I have to come up with a new fucking camel fact every week. The intro jingle is larger than the fact. **Alex - We're running out of facts. **Seth - They have hooves. **Mitch - Fact there are only 4 camel facts. *We're ratting out and snitching on knock off games on iOS. *There's only 5 ideas in the world. At least try to remix it. **Alex - What are you a Hannah-Barbera writer? **Matt - I'm going to loop the background 1,000 years. *AR Anal Retreat. Asshole Resort. *(Slow Jerry) He tries so fucking hard. He's not as retarded as he thinks he does? **Seth - whoa Whoa! Calm down there Slow Jerry. **Matt - Some people don't believe in how it would think it do but it does. **Alex - Whoa whoa slow down Fast Jerry don't make fun of Slow Jerry. *Boobabchu. Mitch *Bloodbourne almost tore me and my girlfriend apart. *Having continuity would be dumb. **Alex - Only asshole idiots would do that. *Copy and paste is the Ubisoft art assets. *What type of person are you? **Seth - That's not a delicacy **Matt - Says you. **Alex - They were ginger tits. *I don't know what Kori's cup size is but I imagine it's quadruple F. **Matt - They're fucking big! **Mitch - She got huge tits. **Matt - She got HuuUUGGEE tits baby. Umm Hmm. **Seth - Originates in the US? **Matt - NO! GERMANY! **Mitch - I like on facebook and Alex says she's beautiful and now talking about her tits like it's ehhh. **Matt - No, it's too real! **Alex - her tits are HUGE! **Matt - If you lie enough times, tits, it becomes truth. *I'm retarded. **Matt - Fuck you, you are retarded. *Do I look like a bull loving homo? **Matt - Yes. *My first child name would be Fuck Buzzfeed. **Matt - If I was cursed with a child their name would be Hulk Hogan. **Alex - You can't legally name your child Fuck. **Mitch - I would call my second kid Favorite. **Matt - You really want to raise a Dahmer. **Mitch - I would name my kid Sheetz if I could get free food for life. *You slid on your apartment floor by pizza grease. Seth *You guys are stupid enough to have me back. **Alex - Our listeners were stupid wanting to have you back. **Seth - At least you're in good company. **Alex - Rich's team got 3rd place. **Mitch - I haven't played it. **Seth - It's okay. It's a videogame. *What happened to no quiz? (Quiz like Bacon Fact) *What the fuck is Don't Starve? **Matt - He worked on Splatoon. *You have to write an intro. **Alex - Fuuucccckkk. **Alex - Seth you're a filthy fuck because you live in Canada. *I knew a kid Carter Carter Carter. **Mitch - Whoa. **Alex - I met Glasscocks before when I went to Kate' house. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 176|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest Category:Seth